onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/I hate Luffy - I worship Akainu
Ahoy! Ok so the chapter this week was mostly a tension reliever in my opinion, that is a mostly action less chapter that was expected after the end of an arc. With any luck from the next issue, new adventures will begin (of course it will as they are now in the f**king New World). Now back to the point, like I was saying, as the chapter did not have much actions and thus left us wanting for more (which we are definitely not going to get until the next week) here I am with a blog that will hopefully drive everybody nuts (and earn me a lot of criticism and/or arrows to the knee, well I can live with it or maybe not, anyways...). So here it is...what? Read the next para… Ok so here is the next para ...*everyone: oi temme, stop saying crap and get to the point already*... ok ok I will. Yes! You are not mistaken, what this blog says is exactly what the title says! That is I hate Luffy - I worship Akainu! ...*everyone: oi oi you just copied the title and pasted it, get serious moron!*... Ok no more fooling around. (Read the next para)... Ok just like the title says, I would like to discuss why I hate Luffy and why I worship Akainu. First for Luffy: Well I know Luffy is the protagonist and all but that does not necessarily places him above criticism. If you judge the character of Luffy without being biased, I am sure you will be able to see that he is only a likeable character as long he does not associate with you (I wonder how the other Strawhats still bear with him, and care for him, they are really tolerant). Now I am not saying about Luffy's idiotic habits here (of course they does count but there is more to him which is seriously annoying and disturbing). I am referring to his real character. I would not argue about Luffy being a good guy. He is honest and has a big heart and cares genuinely for his Nakama and opposes evil and has tremendous will power, those are his good sides. However, I doubt most people can point out his bad side, in my opinion mostly because of his idiotic nature (I am sure even he can't realize what terrible flaws he has). Now what are these flaws of his character? Well most of it is immense selfishness! Hey don't shoot yet! I mean yes I do realize that you all want to kick my ass real bad for calling Luffy selfish but here is how I came up with it. (Read the next para!...*everyone: cut that crap already! {Points gun at my head})*... Ok ok here goes... I will start with the act which made me ponder the most. Remember the time Usopp tried to ask Rayleigh about One Piece? Luffy's response was something like, "Usoooooooooooooooopp! We are not asking him where the treasure is hidden! We are not even asking him whether there is any treasure or not! But...everybody sets out to sea risking their lives to search for it! If you ask this old man anything about it here and now...Then I'll quit being a pirate! I don't want to go on a boring adventure like that!" (There might be difference in the wording but this is mostly what he said). Now you may say it is an epic quote and whats wrong with it? Well in my opinion, Luffy is being extremely greedy here. How? Luffy and his crew are in an adventure where everyone has different dreams. It is a highly risky adventure. (We know they will make it because it's a shonen manga but Luffy being a character in the series has no certainty about that). Now he just goes ahead and says that they go to risk their lives for a treasure of dreams which may or may not exist and furthermore he even don't want o verify whether it exists or not. Now he may risk his own life as much as he wants to for such goals but he has no right to drag his crew in the game (which he has done nonetheless) and still continuing his "risking life” style even more than he has to. I mean it's not like the other Strawhats have the same dream as him, they have different goals and still they are sacrificing them to help Luffy (Zoro for instance, would not have begged Mihawk if not for Luffy's sake) whereas Luffy is pushing them to unnecessary risks based on his own whims. Also the similar act was repeated during the Tenryubito incident, he wanted to save Keimi and was pissed for what the Tenryubito did to Hatchan but his reckless actions jeopardized the very lives of his precious crewmates. Still the whole time he was goofing off (he only got serious when they had lost everything; they survived only because of Kuma and Rayleigh's interference). Yeah he is dim witted but even then it is just too big to blame on his lack of intelligence. Also he has no problem what so ever to nag someone into helping him (yes as he is the protagonist it works out every time but these acts of him are so damn selfish) take Amazon Lily arc for instance, he practically took Hancock in the riskiest situation possible all for saving his brother. (It might be a noble act to care for your brother but to push other people into danger for that is nothing but selfishness). There are numerous other similar events throughout the series, if I write them all, this super long blog will become even longer but I think you can get a picture of what I think. Also aside from that he has this habit of disregarding other people’s problems/views which I doubt is entirely form idiocy. For these reasons, I really do hate Luffy (I like him too for his good sides and all other stuff). Secondly, Akainu: ' I just worship this guy! He is the perfect example of what a law enforcer should be (yes he is a villain in the story but I am judging from a neutral point of view). Now why do I say that Akainu is the perfect law enforcer? Just see how dedicated he is. People may say he takes things too far, but I seriously disagree. When exactly did he take the things too far? While killing Ace? Yeah right, Ace was the whole reason for the huge war and he should have just let him go because he is a popular character! That’s bullcrap. He did the right thing, I mean if Ace could escape what would that mean to the Navy? Fighting a war which destroyed their Head Quarters and caused the downfall of thousands of soldiers as well as other resources and ultimately allowing the target to escape? Pathetic! When he killed the guy who was trying to escape thinking of his family? Well I disagree, in a battle as important as that one, you have to keep the morale high at any cost and someone backing out can provoke other soldiers to do the same. Also when you enlisted as a soldier, at that very moment you should have prepared yourself for death in battlefield and when you see it in front you, you just back out? That kind of crap only signifies weakness and can cause mass hysteria which must be stopped and Akainu did just that. When he tried to kill Coby? Give me a break, Akainu had just fought the strongest man in the entire damn world and was beaten to an edge of his life, with such serious injuries (blood pouring out from all over his face) he still dedicatedly was persuading a criminal who was potentially very dangerous (son of the worst criminal and a highly wanted pirate himself). And while doing so he (Akainu) was opposed by a group of elite opponents (Whitebeard Division Commanders, Crocodile and Andre) and was fighting them with all he had got and suddenly a pussy who cannot except that there will be deaths in a war came in front of him and started to sprout crap? Who would have tolerated it? The only time his actions seemed over brutal to me was when he ordered the destruction of the evacuation ship in Ohara. However, considering how dangerous the world of One Piece is, he was definitely correct in doing so (his efforts were thwarted by the actions of Aokiji, who in my opinion is not competent to be an elite marine, he is strong enough but his personality is weak). As for tricking Squardo, that was an act which I admire, in a war you don't play nice, the ability to exploit your opponents weakness is the thing a general should be good at. Therefore I think Akainu did what was the best for the side he was on (unlike Aokiji or Garp). Well there it goes, I hope it will give you guys some food for thought XD. I welcome valid arguments but please don't insult other users, well that's considering anyone has energy to read something this long. Thanks. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul]] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts